


You And I

by Narryornarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 80s AU, M/M, Queen at Wembley, a little cute fic, set in 1986
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narryornarry/pseuds/Narryornarry
Summary: It’s Queen’s last tour and Harry’s the biggest Freddie Mercury fan Niall has ever met.Or the one where Niall once said if he could go back in time and see any concert he would pick Queen at Wembly and I just had to write a fic about it.(Title based off of Queen’s song You And I)





	You And I

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been working on this for a few months going back and forth because I didn’t know if I should finish it or not. Basically Niall said during soundcheck that if he could go back in time and go to any show he would go see Queen at Wembly so I got the idea to write this small fic. Hope you enjoy and sorry for any mistakes.

Niall considers himself pretty lucky. He lives in a flat in London, has a great job at a local tesco , and does a live gig every other weekend at the pub across the street. But he really doesn’t think he could get any luckier, when he’s listening to the radio on one Saturday afternoon. He’s home alone, his boyfriend out shopping for tonight’s dinner, and the radio is turned down just a little while he strums his guitar. He’s writing down some lyrics to a new song, when the song on the radio finishes, and the disc jockey announces a contest. Niall doesn’t pay attention at first, never does with contests because he never really thought they were genuine. But when he hears what it’s for, he can’t help but quickly put his guitar down and turn up the radio. 

“That’s two tickets to Queen’s sold out show next Saturday at Wembley Stadium. You can’t miss it!” the disc jockey says. “All you have to do is be the seventh caller, and get the song right”” 

Niall doesn’t know a bigger band that’s out at the moment. Their two sold out shows at Wembley Stadium prove it. He only got into them a few years ago, thanks to his boyfriend, Harry, who’s probably the biggest Freddie Mercury fan out there, but they’re easily one of the best bands he’s ever seen. In the almost three years he and Harry have been together, they’ve seen Queen twice. Once on a tour they had two years before, and another time at Live Aid, which was a surprise to them both. This year, Queen sold out both nights at Wembley before they could even get tickets. Harry’s been sad about it, and Niall would be lying if he said he wasn’t gutted either. 

So he picks up the phone and dials the radio station, knowing there’s a very tiny chance of him winning. 

“Hello you’re the seventh caller,” he hears through the phone. Niall’s eyes widen. 

“Hello,” he replies back. Could he be that lucky?

“Hello, lucky seventh caller. What’s your name?” the disc jockey asks. 

“Niall Horan,” Niall says.

“Niall, you just won two free tickets to Queen’s sold out show at Wembley stadium next Saturday. But only if you name this hit Queen song,” the disc jockey tells him. Niall nods, waiting for said song to play. 

He knows it as soon as he hears it. It’s a catchy tune, and one he hears Harry sing in the shower sometimes.

“Is it Killer Queen?” He answers. 

“Correct!” the disk jockey exclaims. “You just won two free tickets to see Queen next Saturday at Wembley Stadium. Please pick up your tickets at the box office by next Saturday morning. Is there anyone in particular you’re thinking of taking with you?”

“Yeah, there is,” Niall smiles. He can’t believe it. He never bought into winning radio contents, and the one time he decides on trying to win, he does. He feels like the luckiest guy in the world.

“Well I hope you and whoever is the lucky person you’re taking have a fun time, congratulations!” the disc jockey says. 

“Thank you,” Niall grins. 

When he hangs up the phone, he can’t stop smiling. He’ll have to try and act normal when Harry comes home, deciding to not tell him until the day before. Their three year anniversary is coming up, and he thinks it’s the perfect gift for both of them. 

An hour later, just as Niall is finishing up his song, Harry returns.

“I’m home,” Niall hears Harry say, as the door the the flat opens. 

“Hey, babe,” Niall says, scribbling down the last few words to his song, before looking up at his boyfriend. “Finished a song while you were gone.” 

“Can I hear it?” Harry asks, putting down the bags he was carrying and walking over to Niall. 

“Yeah, of course,” Niall nods, making room for Harry to sit next to him. 

“Before you do though, guess what I saw all over the place while doing the shopping,” Harry says.

“What?” Niall asks. 

“Flyers for Queen at Wembley. I still can’t believe we’re not going,” Harry sighs. 

Niall frowns, but then remembers what he just won only an hour ago. He didn’t want to give it away though, so he replied like he normally would. 

“We’ll see them next time they come,” 

“There’s rumors they’re breaking up,” Harry tells him. 

“Those are just rumors though. You can’t trust what the press writes,” Niall says.

“Just wish there was a way to get them, ” Harry sighs. 

Next time, H. I promise I’ll get us tickets,” Niall grins.

“If you say so,” Harry smiles back. “Now show me your song.”

**********

Monday came and Niall went back to work. He didn’t mind his job at Tesco too much, although he’d love for this week in particular to fly through so it can be Saturday already, but it‘s a good paying job and his co-workers are some of his closest friends, so he can’t complain.

During lunch break, he spots his best friend, Liam, and walks over to him. 

“Hey Liam,” Niall says, sitting down next to him. 

“Hey, Niall,” Liam replies. “Heard you won tickets to Queen on Saturday.” 

“What?” Niall raises an eyebrow. He hasn’t told anyone about the tickets. “Where’d you hear that?” 

“The radio. Danielle was trying to get tickets but she was only the fifth caller,” Liam tells him.

“Oh, sorry. Yeah, I got tickets for Harry and I. He doesn’t know yet though, it’s for our anniversary,” Niall says. 

“That’s sweet, Niall. Knowing Harry, he’ll love it,” Liam smiles. “Danielle’s brother got tickets for us in her hometown in Manchester, but she really wanted to see them here too.”

“I think Danielle might be more obsessed with Queen than Harry is,” Niall chuckles.

“You might be right, considering she’d probably trade me in for the drummer,” Liam smirks.

“Can’t blame her though, at least he doesn’t show up to work late half the time,” Niall shrugs, laughing at the offended expression Liam gives him. 

**********

Saturday comes quick. Niall picked up the Queen tickets on Wednesday and hid them somewhere he knew Harry wouldn’t look. He also told Harry that he made reservations at a nice restaurant across town and had a few other things planned for them to throw him off. He wanted this surprise to be perfect. 

Niall wakes up at around ten. Harry’s gotten him into the routine of being an early bird, but last night they nearly fell asleep watching movies till almost 3 am, so he wants to sleep in. Harry though, is already up, and Niall can faintly hear Bohemian Rhapsody playing from the kitchen. 

Niall sighs, wanting to spend a bit more time in bed, but also wanting to get up and start the day. He decides on the latter, getting out of bed and putting on the first pair of shorts he can find. He walks out of their room and into the kitchen area, and finds Harry cooking breakfast.

“Morning,” Niall says, making Harry turn around towards him.

“Morning! I’m making my special breakfast,” Harry exclaims, pointing to the food beside him. “Happy anniversary,” 

“Can we cuddle after though, cause I missed that when I woke up,” Niall chuckles, walking up to Harry and kissing his lips. “Happy anniversary, have I got a day planned for us today.” 

“Of course,” Harry smirks, kissing him back. “I can’t wait to see what we do. Can I have a hint?” 

“Nope,” Niall grins, shaking his head. “You’ll find out after breakfast.” 

Harry playfully rolls his eyes, giving Niall another kiss and then going back to cooking. 

Niall showers while Harry finishes up, and then they both sit down to eat together, the radio playing in the background.

“You know they already talked about how great Queen was at Wembley last night,” Harry says, pointing to the radio on the counter. “They say it’s a must see show.” 

“I bet it is, I don’t expect anything less from Queen,” Niall nods. “I bet tonight will be even better too.” 

“Yeah,” Harry shrugs. “But I think I’m alright not seeing them this time around. They won’t break up, they’re Queen.” 

“That’s the spirit!” Niall chuckles. “We’re going to have so much fun today.” 

“Can I know what we’re doing yet?” Harry asks, his face lighting up. 

“You really want to know?” Niall smirks, getting up from where he’s sitting.

“Of course I do, Niall,” Harry nods.

“Give me a minute,” Niall tells him, turning away from the table and heading towards their room, leaving Harry sitting in the kitchen confused.

Moments later, he comes out with an envelope in his hand. He can see Harry’s raised eyebrows, as he enters the kitchen again. 

“Happy anniversary,” he says, handing the envelope to Harry. 

“What is it?” Harry asks, standing up to grab it. 

“Open it and you’ll see,” Niall tells him. 

Harry opens the envelope and looks inside it. He looks back at Niall, who now has a big grin on his face.

“Tickets?” Harry furrows his eyebrows, taking out the two pieces of paper he sees and reading one of them, his eyes widen when he sees what they are. “Niall..”

“Happy anniversary!” Niall exclaims, for the third time that morning. 

“How?... it’s sold out,” Harry asks, looking back at Niall with a huge smile on his face. 

“Radio contest. I wanted to surprise you,” Niall tells him. 

“Niall.... I.. I love you,” Harry says, putting the tickets down on the table and then pulling Niall into a hug. 

“Still think you’ll be ok without a Queen show tonight?” Niall smirks, holding him closely. 

“I don’t think so,” Harry grins, leaning in to kiss Niall on the lips 

“Good, cause you’re stuck going with me,” Niall says, kissing him back.

“Now for your present!” Harry exclaims, letting go of Niall and grabbing him by the hand. 

“You mean my present isn’t going to be watching you do Freddie Mercury impersonations all day?” Niall chuckles.

“It’s something even better,” Harry tells him, pulling him towards the hallway. 

They walk to their bedroom, and Harry motions for Niall to sit down on the bed while he goes to the other side of it, his side, and takes something out from under it. It’s a guitar case. 

“Harry..” Niall starts saying as soon as he sees it.

“Happy anniversary!” Harry smiles, sitting down next to Niall and handing him the case. 

Niall studies the case for a moment, and then starts to open it. His eyes widen and he smiles as he looks at the guitar inside.

“Oh my god...” is all he can get out. He puts the case on the floor, and takes out the guitar. It’s the newest Gibson Les Paul that Niall’s been wanting for months. Money doesn’t go on trees though, so Niall decided to wait until he could afford it. 

“This must’ve cost a fortune,” Niall says, looking at Harry. 

“Maybe, but your face when you opened it was worth it,” Harry smirks.

“I.. I don’t know what to say,” Niall says, looking down at the guitar and putting it back in the case. “I love you.”

“Are you saying that to me or the guitar?” Harry asks. 

“Oh shut up,” Niall laughs, moving closer to Harry. “I’m at least paying you back half the money when I can.”

“You’re not,” Harry shakes his head. “It’s my gift to you.” 

Before Niall can start to protest, Harry cups Niall’s face with his hands and presses their lips together. They kiss for a moment, until Harry pulls away. 

“Now let’s finish breakfast we have a long day ahead of us,” he smirks.

 

******* 

“We’re going to stay together until we fucking well die,” 

That’s what Freddie Mercury says at Wembley, making the thousands of people in the stadium scream their heads off. 

“Told you!” Niall playfully yells at Harry so he can hear him through the loud audience.

Harry grins, wrapping an arm around Niall and pulling him into a side hug. 

Freddie introduces the next song as Who Wants to Live Forever, And Niall wraps his arms around Harry, attempting to sway them back and forth as the slow song begins. The lyrics are melancholy, filled with angst and heartbreak. Niall prefers their more upbeat songs, but he won’t lie, this one really gets to him. 

“I want to live forever,” Niall hears Harry say in the middle of the song. He’s not sure he was supposed to hear that, so he just holds Harry close and smiles. He hopes they live forever too.


End file.
